1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fire extinguishing devices and, more particularly, to a Christmas tree fire extinguishing device for reducing a likelihood of fire damage to an existing Christmas tree and surrounding objects.
2. Prior Art
It is known that Christmas trees and especially those comprised of a live tree present a fire hazard. As such, devices for detecting a fire condition have been introduced in the prior art. These devices may either sound an alarm or activate a fire extinguishing material into the tree, or both. Some devices are disguised as tree ornaments. However, these devices, simply because of their limited size, are limited to being strictly alarms such as a smoke detector or to holding and discharging relatively small quantities of fire extinguishing material, which limits their effectiveness.
One prior art example shows a fire extinguishing device that incorporates a tank of pressurized fire extinguishing material that is ejected to a spray nozzle at the top of the tree upon fusing of an element. While more effective than discreet ornament type devices, the larger exposed tank is aesthetically undesirable. Furthermore, it is always desirable to provide for extinguishing devices that provide increased fire extinguishing capability and efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,946 to Petrinec discloses a self-contained fire extinguishing system that includes a quantity of fire extinguishing material under pressure which is connected through conduit means to one or more dispensing nozzles. A control valve mechanism is interposed in a conduit mechanism and is initially energized to cause the extinguishing material to pass through the valve during a first initial condition, and thereafter to cause subsequent sequential energization of the flow control valve to insure that fire extinguishing characteristics are maintained for a predetermined time. Unfortunately, this prior art example fails to provide a fire extinguisher that automatically activates in the event of a Christmas tree fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,610 to Blanchong discloses a fire extinguishing device which provides automatic actuation upon exposure to heat. The device includes a vessel composed of a polymeric material and includes an opening, a cap for closing the opening after a fire extinguishing medium is charged to the vessel, and a valve for pressurizing the vessel after the opening has been closed. The amount of pressure in the vessel and the composition of the fire extinguishing medium and the polymeric material are controlled so that, when the vessel is exposed to heat and/or flame, a portion of the vessel near the heat fails, creating a second opening in the vessel, in the vicinity of the portion of the vessel which was exposed to the heat. Unfortunately, this prior art example fails to provide a means of disguising the fire extinguishing elements to not distract from the festive tree decorations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,610 to Kordes discloses a fire extinguishing system for a Christmas tree including a hollow base for maintaining a tree in a vertical orientation. Further provided is a pair of linear rigid lower extinguisher tubes. At least one flexible extinguisher tube is also included with a lower end and an upper end positioned adjacent a top end of the Christmas tree, wherein an intermediate extent of each flexible extinguisher is wrapped about the trunk of the Christmas tree. Further provided is at least one fire extinguisher situated within the interior space of the base containing fire extinguishing material. The fire extinguisher is connected to the extinguisher tubes and is adapted to excrete the fire extinguishing material through out the Christmas tree upon the actuation thereof. Such actuation is afforded via a fire sensor electrically connected to a power supply and the fire extinguisher for effecting the activation of the fire extinguisher upon the detection of a temperature above a predetermined amount. Unfortunately, this prior art example fails to provide a means of preventing fire damage to an area surrounding the Christmas tree.
Accordingly, a need remains for a Christmas tree fire extinguishing device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable in design, is versatile in its applications, and effectively reduces the likelihood of fire damage to an existing Christmas tree and surrounding objects.